When You're Evil!
by DasSchnabeltier
Summary: Finn takes a walk out at night, and runs into an enchanting new friend.  A unique and playfully dark songfic of Finn and Marceline's first meeting by my pen, all to "When You're Evil" by Voltaire.  An OOC song for me actually...


**OH! So I had a random burst of inspiration after hearing the song "When You're Evil," tonight, and I thought it would fit wonderfully with the character of Marceline. So, here is my version of how she and our hero first meet!**

* * *

><p>Finn continued to sprint through the Evil Forest by his lonesome self, seeking another thrill of adventure, perhaps in fighting a new monster, he wasn't sure. Jake had long since been on his first date with Lady Rainicorn, and since Finn himself had to chicken out of asking Princess Bubblegum to make it a dual affair, which left him alone for the night. Not that he minded though, the full moon's shadow-inducing effect upon the snarled and twisted trees of the Evil Forest kept his thirst for continued adventure burning like a flame within him. Unbeknownst to our dear hero though, a pair of eyes was silently following him, a playful glare sparkling brilliantly, like a cat about to pounce upon unsuspecting prey.<p>

"Who's there?" Finn shouted, upon hearing the rustling of leaves behind him. He quickly withdrew his golden sword and spun around, "I'm warning you, I'm super good! Evil beware…" A chilling, but oddly feminine laughter greeted his ears, sending a shiver down Finn's spine.

"Reveal you," he shouted again, his voice cracking from both the beginning of puberty and nerves. The laugh greeting him again, accompanied by the sound of rushing wind. A bat fluttered past Finn, and he screamed, nearly dropping his sword, but keeping his eyes vigilant. The rested upon a gleaming pair of gem-like eyes, which stared resolutely back at him. "Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" The same creepy, but feminine, voice greeted him with the sound of a base guitar strumming gently, and equally frightening lyrics.

_When the devil is too busy…_

_And Death's a bit too much…_

_They call on me, by name, you see,_

_For my special touch._

A branch behind Finn moved of its own accord and smacked him forward, causing him to yell out again and whip around. When his gaze returned to the spot where the eyes had been, they were gone. The voice appeared again, this time from above him.

_To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune,_

_To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize,_

_But call me, by any name,_

_Any way, it's all the same…_

A dark shadow came rushing down upon Finn from out of the moon, cackling madly, but with the undertones of a playful ally. Finn, however, didn't detect this, and curled up to shield his head as it swooped past.

_I'm the fly in your soup!_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe!_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed!_

_I'm the bump on every head!_

Another branch cracked itself over Finn's head, causing him to see stars. While trying to regain his balance, something slippery caught beneath his foot, and he fell, rolling down a massive hill onto a wide plain filled with tall, waving grasses. Something dug in quick into his side, like a forceful tickle, but it caused Finn to panic again, and he launched himself sky high. The shadow was upon him, carrying him upwards much farther than was comfortable. It let him down gently enough, though commenced to spin him around before vanishing back into the darkness of the night.

_I'm the peel on which you slip!_

_I'm the pin in every head!_

_I'm the thorn in your side;_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe!_

The figure became visible against the white of the moon, a curvaceous, floating girl not more than sixteen years old. Her eyes held a playful, manic gleam, which was daunting as the same glimmer played across a full set of vampire's fangs. Dark raven hair was spread wide like a cobra's hood, intimidating Finn the Human as the demonic, though Finn admitted attractive, figure continued her ballad.

_And it's so easy when you're evil!_

_This is the life, you see,_

_The devil tips his hat to me!_

_I do it all because I'm evil!_

_And I do it all for free!_

The vampire swooped in close to Finn, hissing madly to make him shiver. The normally warm night air became chilled as Finn stared into her eyes, which were now unreadable. She winked, kissed him on the cheek, and then shoved him back to the ground, smiling warmly at his confusion.

_You're tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

Finn got back up and began to run back up the cliff. A booted leg snapped its way across his own ankles, causing him to trip and fall. His backpack was torn from him, the vampire dug its way through his warrior's items and the snacks Jake had packed. A bag of sugared strawberries was sucked clean of their color. The girl cackled maddeningly as Finn attempted to strike out against her, only to trip and fall again. His sword was snatched from his hand and thrown aside before he himself was picked upwards and cradled like a baby before being dropped back onto the field.

_While there's children to make sad,_

_While there's candy to be had,_

_While there's pockets left to pick,_

_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs,_

_**I'll**__ be there,_

_I'll be waiting 'round the corner,_

_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it,_

'_Cause there's more fun every minute!_

She twirled skyward, laughing a bone-shivering laugh of coy, malicious playful emotion. Finn was horribly confused, she was acting and describing herself as being evil, yet continued relatively harmless pranks and jokes.

_And it's so easy when you're evil!_

_This is the life, you see,_

_The devil tips his hat to me!_

_I do it all because I'm evil!_

_And I do it all for free!_

Becoming silhouetted against the moon again, the vampire lady blew Finn a kiss and winked seductively again. She then swooped in low and transformed her face into something like a werewolf, thoroughly frightening the disarmed boy.

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

She quickly spun a flag out of the grass that lay beneath, and held it up to the moonlight. It depicted her vampire's face, with holes for the fangs, and one name illuminated by the full moon, Marceline. The flag continued to float in midair as Marceline swooped low, caught Finn up, and snapped his arm across his chest and his hand over his heart. She lulled into his ear to the beat of her own song.

_I pledge, my allegiance,_

_To… All things dark,_

_And I, promise, on my damnéd soul, to,_

_Do as I am told!_

_Lord, Beelzebub has never seen,_

_A solider quite like me!_

_Not, only does her job,_

_But does it happily!_

She morphed into a large black tentacle-filled beast, then into a gigantic bat, then into the shadows upon the grassy field. Hisses, taunts, jests, and mock-insults rushed towards Finn from every direction. Yet there was also a caring tussle of the hair, the surprisingly nice warm breath that simultaneously sent chills down his spine, the feminine wiles of a playful spirit that caused Finn to smile as Marceline continued to mess with every fiber of his being as the night progressed. Cat and mouse.

_I'm the fear that keeps you 'wake!_

_I'm the shadows on the wall!_

_I'm the monsters they become!_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull!_

_I'm the dagger in your back,_

_An extra turn upon the rack!_

_I'm the quivering of your heart!_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start!_

She rose up out of the grass and pushed Finn down another small ravine towards a crystal clear pond hidden inside of a cave. A horde of vampire bats rushed outwards, and Marceline danced amongst them before Finn's befuddled eyes. Gently, Marceline floated down next to Finn, crossed her legs, and laid her hand on his shoulder, pulling him in close as she whispered into his ear.

_And it's so easy when you're evil!_

_This is the life, you see,_

_The devil tips his hat to me!_

_I do it all because I'm evil!_

_And I do it all for free!_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

_And I do it all for free!_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

_And I do it all for free!_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!_

Marceline then became much more melancholy, floating over to the edge of the pond and sighing gently. She removed her boots and socks and placed her feet in the water, kicking slightly into the icy grip of the pond. Finn rushed over and sat next to her, sitting crossed-legged and watching her face intently.

_It gets so lonely, being evil…_ She confessed, leaning her head on his shoulder and letting her black hair tickle Finn's face.

_What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while…_Marceline looked into Finn's eyes with a longing gleam, and wrapped her arms around him in a comfort-longing hug.

_And no one loves you, when you're evil…_ Finn caught the mischievous glare in her eyes half a second too late; and with all her might Marceline flew upwards and tossed the human into the icy pond with a light-devilish laughter.

_I'm lying through my teeth!_ She called across the water, flying low over the surface and hauling him out. Marceline laid Finn back against the bank, and then lay down next to him. There was an awkward-friendly pause, and then she gave him a light punch on the arm which caused the two to laugh.

"Your tears are all the company I need," she said, jokingly. Marceline hissed one last time to get a jolt out of Finn, then rushed quickly to kiss him on the cheek before flying at breakneck speed into the night. Finn now sat alone again, unsure of what to do next.

"Jake's right," he concluded upon saying, standing up to collect his strewn things before heading back towards home as the sun began to rise, "I'll never understand women."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go, a look into Marceline and Finn's relationship as seen by my interpretation of their first meeting, all to a song! Let me know what you all think, so, read, review, and stay tuned!<strong>


End file.
